Las niñas buenas y la borrachera
by Luce3110
Summary: Simplemente hay personas a las que no se les debe dar de tomar; y un ejemplo de ello es esta pequeña humana, la eterna protegida del Daiyokai Sesshōmaru.


.

.

_Disclaimer_

_Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad,_

_eso le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi._

_Yo sólo estoy tomando sus personajes_

_prestados para fines sin lucros._

.

.

.

Iba volando a toda velocidad hacía la aldea de donde residía aquel grito de auxilio. Estaba seguro que ella había gritado por él. Algo, algo había sucedido, y ese inútil de Inuyasha no había hecho nada. ¡Lo iba a matar!

Cuando llegó al lugar de donde provino el grito, se la encontró de espaldas y media escondida entre algunos arbustos. Pero... no veía nada, no olía a ningún yokai o algo por el estilo. Lo que sí pudo oler fue un agrio olor a...

-¡Señor Sesshomaruuuuuu!- Eso sonó como entre un grito y suspiro.

-Rin.

Esto pareció sorprenderla, porque.. cuando se volteó hacia él, su cara parecía decir que no esperaba encontrarlo.

Estaba muy sonrojada, estaba sudando, y no parecía ubicar bien al ser de cabellos plateados. Sabía por qué. Ya lo olía. Pero.. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué estaba así?.. ¿Quién.. o quienes fueron los desgraciados que le hicieron esto? ¡Los mataría!

-Rin, ¿Por qué me has llamado?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo.. lo llamé? - Se dijo a sí misma mientras ponía un dedo debajo de sus labios, haciendo un puchero. - Ahhhh no me acuerdo.. pero ya que está acá, ¿Po-podría hacerme un favor?

-Dime.

-¿Me podría ayudar a orinar?

Hubo un silencio muy largo a decir verdad. Silencio que en el que el gran Sesshomaru no supo que decir. ¿Qué había dicho? No es que no haya oído, pero...

-Es.. es que.. no puedo levantarme la falda mi kimono.. Siempre lo hago, pe-pero.. no sé.. no puedo...- Dijo entre palabras medias cortadas. Y Sesshomaru no supo que hacer de nuevo. Hacer eso es...

Pero, aún contrariado con sus palabras, fue caminando a un paso tranquilo hacia la chica. Haciéndole una señal para que se levantara, cosa que lo hizo, pero media que se estaba tambaleando hasta quedar frente a él. La diferencia de altura era abismal. Ella a la justa le llegaba al hombro. -_Qué baja es_\- Pensó.

-Ahhh... no sé s- sí estoy soñando.. pero.., veo a muchos Señores Sesshomarusss que no sé que hacer... es fascinante..

Ignorando las cosas que podría decir en esas condiciones, sólo se dispuso a cumplir la petición de la humana.

Empezó a subir la falda de su kimono lentamente. Sin llegar a tocar su piel, o mirar sus piernas. Sólo se limitó a hacer lo suyo, sujetar la falta del kimono con su obi.

-¡...No puedo aguantar m-más!- Y su cara no mentía. Sus mejillas están muy rojas, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y, estaba temblando un poco. Así que al escuchar esto, el demonio rápidamente se levantó para darle la vuelve y empezar a moverse para darle privacidad.

-¡Espere! No se vaya.. ohhhh~~ qué bien se sienteee~~ - Al fin había podido liberar toda esa presión que tenía guardada.

Al final, Sesshomaru no se pudo ir por petición de la chica que estaba atrás suyo y sólo se quedo de espaldas mientras ella hacía sus necesidades.

-Rin.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién te dio de tomar?- Preguntó girando un poco la cabeza hasta verla por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ceños estaban ligeramente fruncidos. Claramente expresaba molestia.

Al escuchar esto, Rin trató de pararse, tambaleándose un poco, pero lo hizo. Avanzó hacia él hasta chocar con su espalda. Cosa que hizo que él se volviera de vuelta a ella. Se veía tan mareada..Seguía de pie, pero estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en caer. Supuso. Así que antes de que tal cosa pasara, le rodeó la espalda con uno de sus brazos, y en un dos por tres ya la tenía cargada sobre esos brazos.

-Se.. Señor Sesshoma.. ru, ¿Qué está...?

-Voy a llevarte a algún lugar que estés más cómoda y te relajes.

-Ah... está bien..- Lo decía tan alegremente que pareciese que no tenía mucha idea de lo que pudiese pasar a su alrededor. Era lógico.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a un rio que quedaba cerca de donde estaban. Caminado muy elegantemente, como siempre. Y ella que se dedicaba a tatarear alguna canción que desconocía.

No podía negarlo, su una voz era muy dulce.

Los grillos hacían acto de presencia con sus cantos, y la noche se veía iluminada con sus miles de estrellas. Para él era una noche como cualquier otra.

Y, después de unos minutos había llegado hasta el rio, que también era un lugar donde frecuentaba con ella aveces. Ah, Rin parecía que ya se estaba por quedarse dormida. Malditos sean lo que le dieron de tomar a Rin. Ella no estaba hecha para eso. Y lo acababa de comprobar.

-Rin - La llamó apenas la sentó al costado de uno de los muchos árboles que se encontraban allí. La sacudió un poco para que aún no se duerma. Tenía que saber antes de que al día siguiente lo olvide todo.- Rin, despierta.

-Mmmm... ¿qué quiere..? - Y volvió a inflar sus mofletes, con su cara que seguía estando roja, y sudando.

-¿¡Hmp!? - A decir verdad, al demonio le indignó un poco la forma en la que le habló. Sabía que no estaba del todo en sus cabales, por eso se lo iba a dejar pasar. Porque ella nunca, nunca le hablaría de esa forma. Lo único que hizo fue soltar un silencioso suspiro.- Rin, ¿Quién te dio de tomar? No te duermas.

-Pero qué dice señor Sesshomaru... Rin no está... borracha...

-Sí lo estás. Dime _quién_ te dio de tomar – Desde ahí mismo. Ahí, donde estaban ellos, podía olerlo, la pequeña cabaña donde vivia estaba inunda de puro alcohol, pero quería que ella misma le dijera _por qué. _Sino, tendría que ir él mismo allí, con el horrendo de Inuyasha y su pandilla a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas.

-Mmm.. es que... - Otra vez, otra vez se puso el debo debajo de su barbilla, intentando recordar.- Pues verá...

_Flash Back_

-¿Ehhh? ¿Sake?

-¡Si, mocosa! Debemos aprovechar que en este trabajo nos regalaron este buen sake. Bueno, eso dice Miroku.

-Efectivamente. Este clase de sake no lo tiene cualquiera. Fue una buena suerte hacerle ese exorcismo a esa buena familia.

Se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Todos estaban reunidos, esperando para poder disfrutar de esos grandes barriles de sake. Un buen sake y en cantidad. Eso es bueno.

-Amm señor Inuyasha, yo.. yo paso. Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y... no creo que sea prudente que tome. Además.. yo nunca he tomado – Dijo este último en murmullo.

-¡Por eso mismo mocosa! Hoy, va a ser tu primera vez tomando, y qué mejor que con un sake de calidad. Las responsabilidades puedes dejarlas para otro día, ¿Verdad?

-En serio, Rin. Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad – Comentó Kagome. Y, dicho de paso, ella tampoco había tomado mucho, pero ya que había uno de calidad, pues hay que aprovechar.

-Pero..

-¡AHHH! Ya dejalo mocosa, ¡no seas aguafiestas!

-Mmm bueno.., un poco nomás.

_Fin flash back_

-Y.. luego.. pues.. no.. nos las pasamos toda la noche.. Ah, .. creo que ya es media.. noche, ¿no?.. Y, luego me dio.. ganas de orinar.. y... ¿eh? ammm..

-Ya veo.

Después de eso sólo hubo un largo silencio. El demonio aunque aparentara tranquilidad y desinterés como siempre, en el fondo ardía de coraje. El estúpido de Inuyasha y su grupito de idiotas obligaron a Rin a tomar. ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Nadie, ¡Nadie tenía derecho a obligarle a ella algo! Tenía muchas ganas de ir hacía donde dormía como cerdo el imbécil de su hermano, tenía ganas de ir ahora mismo... Pero no podía dejarla tirara en medio de un bosque, desprotegida y.. ebria.

Habrá sido su primera vez tomando, pero, definitivamente, Rin es muy tolerante con el alcohol.

Después de un rato escuchó unos susurros de un kimono por lo que dio una mirada a la muchacha que estaba a su costado y... ¿estaba intentando quitarse su kimono? _Su nivel de ebriedad estaba muy elebado. _Y antes de que pase algo comprometedor le sostuvo sus muñecas para que siga abriendo más su kimono.

-¡Kyaaa! Aléjese de mí, pervertido – Ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Rin, soy yo.

-Ah, señor Sesshomaru,.. me había olvidado.. que estaba cerca... ¿... Quiere ver?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mis pechos – Lo dijo tan, pero tan firmemente que logró sorprendió. ¿Qué? Ah, el maldito alcohol. Pero... a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a sus pechos que apenas y se mostraban un poco, pero igual se podía ver. No eran grandes, pero tampoco muy pequeños. Normal. Demasiado normal era la palabra. Y pues... se veía bien, a decir verdad.

-Yo.. yo sé que mis pechos no son tan grande como otros.. co- como los de la señora Sango.. o la señora Kagome, pero.. pero.. ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que se siento satisfecho con mis pechos! - ¿Había necesidad de gritar? Bueno, estaba borracha, era lógico que dijera tantas tonterías, ¿O era de verdad ese lema de "Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"?

Parecía que la damisela borracha esperaba una respuesta, y encima él no podía de observar esos normales montes. - _No -_Se dijo. Este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas. Él nunca había perdido el control, y no lo haría ahora.

Es cierto que en estos último años su relación ha estado.. ¿progresando?, por decirlo así. Miradas intensas no faltaban por parte de los dos. Esa timidez y esos sonrojos que ella tenía. Esas caricias que el demonio solía hacer a veces en su rostro, siempre tomándola con suma delicadeza.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Ella ya había cumplido dieciséis años y ya era tiempo para que decidiera que es lo que quería hacer. Y ya sabía cuál sería su decisión. Siempre lo supo.

Pero regresando al presente, y dada la situación.. No podía, este no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas y aprovecharse de ella en esa situación. No se creía capaz de hacerle algo así. _A ella no_.

Sólo cerro su kimono para que dejara de mostrar más de lo debido.

-Rin.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru..?

-Duerme.

-... ¿Se quedara conmigo para que no me co- coman los demonios?

Tuvo la ligera sensación de sonreír antes tales tonterías que iba diciendo, pero como siempre su inexpresivo rostro nunca cambiaba. -Me quedaré contigo.

-Mmm... siempre.. que esté a mi lado... nada malo.. me.. pasará... - Y luego no escuchar nada más, porque ya se había quedado dormida. Mientras su estola se encargaba de abrigarla, Sesshomaru empezaba a recordar la razón por la que en un principio lo había llamado: ¡Hmp! Sólo para ayudarla con sus necesidades...

-Rin, definitivamente.. no eres tolerante al alcohol.

_Fin_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos pero nunca me animaba, también no era casi nada buena escribiendo historias. Pero bueno, voy a hacer el intento para escribir más de ellos.


End file.
